


Family

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Post The 2018 Berena Reunion, post ep: primum non nocere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: Berena return upstairs to their family after the amazing reunion kisses.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/gifts).



  
‘If Auntie Serena can’t get Auntie Bernie back will she hate me?’ Jason asked, head hung low as he took in every detail of his new daughters face. He knew it was illogical and impossible to prove, and likely scientifically untrue, but Guinevere was the most beautiful baby he’d ever seen and he’d seen a lot in his research.

‘Hate you? Why would she hate you?’ Fleur frowned, turning to an equally confused Donna.

‘Because I’m the reason she can’t go to Nairobi. I’m the reason she and Auntie Bernie broke up.’

‘She loves you to bits and she’s already besotted with young..uh Guinevere. Your aunts are adults and they can work out how to proceed but none of it is your fault. The werewolf is the love of her life but you ARE her life. Trust me, when she isn’t going on about Bernie she’s telling me how proud she is of you and how far you’ve come since the two of you met.’

‘Oh. Auntie Serena kept calling herself Grandmother even though she’s my aunt. Do you think my mother would be angry if I let her?’

‘Of course not.’

‘Would Auntie Bernie have to be Guinevere’s grandmother too?’

‘That’s for the two of you to decide between yourselves.’

‘They really love each other. I knew Greta and I were in love because she looked at me the same way Auntie Bernie looks at Auntie Serena.’

‘I know they do. I’m very jealous.’

‘You should stop flirting with Auntie Serena. She’s taken and she’s not really gay she just loves Auntie Bernie. I don’t want them to stay broken up. Even if it means Auntie Serena has to live in Africa-they both deserve to be happy.’

‘They do.’ Fleur had to begrudgingly agree, she may be head over heels in lust with Serena but never once, not even when pulling out all the stops, had she made her smile anywhere near the way Bernie did simply by being nearby. It was nauseating.

‘Guys look!’ Donna squealed, jumping up and down on the spot clapping her hands, her face wide with an ecstatic grin as she watched the subjects of their conversation walk toward them hand in hand.

‘Please do not startle Guinevere.’

‘Jason?’ Bernie stuck her head around the curtain, heart melting at the sight of her nephew cradling his daughter in his arms.

‘Auntie Bernie you came back!’

‘Well I had a great niece I needed to meet.’

‘You’re still going to be my aunt?’ He beamed.

‘No matter what happens with your Aunt Serena and I, I’ll always be your aunt-you’re not getting rid of me that easily.’

‘Are you back together?’

‘We are. I don’t think we could truly ever be apart even if there’s 6500 miles between us. Life together but apart with painful goodbyes is better than the alternative any day.’

‘You still love each other?’

‘Always.’ Bernie slipped an arm around her girlfriends waist and pulled her flush against her side, she stared deep into Serena’s eyes, igniting the huff from Fleur as she stalked off. ‘Always.’ They lent forwards, lips barely brushing in the softest of kisses, noses nuzzling against each other.

‘I’m glad. Would you like to meet my daughter?’

‘I’d love to.’

‘Sit down next to me and hold out your arms. Make sure to support her he-‘

‘Jason dear Bernie’s has two kids of her own and a gaggle of cousins with kids-she knows how to hold a baby.’

‘This isn’t just any baby though my love, this is our great niece. Hello sweetheart, aren’t you a little cutie? Your Mummy and Daddy love you so much and so do we. I can’t wait to see who you’ll become, I only hope I get the chance to help make you someone wonderful. Jason, I have a favour to ask of you-for generations the eldest woman in my family would say a blessing-well not technically even a blessing more a poem- over any newborn member of the family, well two blessings technically, and I’d like to do the same for Guinevere. I know we’re not biologically related but she is my family. I know it probably sounds silly but-‘

‘I’d like that. You can say both of them.’

‘I’ll leave all of you alone.’ Donna backed out beaming.

‘Thank you. I’ll leave one of them until Greta is back as it’s about family but I’ll do the other one now-  
  
_A Baby Girl Is ..._  
  
_one of the most beautiful miracles in life,_  
_one of the greatest joys we can ever know,_  
_and one of the reasons why there is a little extra sunshine,_  
_laughter and happiness in your world today._  
  
That was very nice but my daughter cannot affect the weather.’

‘It’s metaphorical and beautiful. You’re beautiful Bernie-inside and out.’

‘If you two are going to kiss can I have Guinevere back?’

‘No kisses just now. Just cuddles with this little darling unless you’d like her again Serena?’

‘I’ve had lots already, it’s time the two of you got to know each other. I’m just enjoying the view.’

‘I spoke to Greta before she went into surgery and she agreed that if you want to Auntie Serena you can be Guinevere’s grandmother. My mother is dead and Greta’s lives abroad so you’re the closest thing she’ll have left. Why did you snort Auntie Bernie?’

‘Sorry. It’s nothing.’

‘Thank you Jason, that’s means a lot to me. I’d love to be her grandmother. Nana Serena.’ Jason shook his head. Serena frowned, confused at her nephews reaction.

‘Actually we thought Nana would be better suited for Auntie Bernie if she wanted it.’

‘You-I-uh-I-I-you-I’ Bernie gaped at him, stunned by the unexpected turn of events.

‘I think you metaphorically broke her Jason.’ Serena chuckled, falling even more in love with her girlfriend as she looked so adorably perplexed. She sat gently down next to Bernie, peering down at their granddaughter as she squirmed in her arms.

‘I’m honoured. You really want me to be her grandmother too?’

‘Greta considers you Auntie Serenas wife so if she’s Guinevere’s grandmother then so are you.’ Serena had NOT known that little tidbit though an idea began to form in her mind how she could show Bernie how dedicated she was to her even if she couldn’t be geographically close just yet. Unbeknown to her, Bernie was having an almost identical thought next to her.

‘Is that alright with you Serena? I know you don’t see me as family exactly and I’ve spent half the day reminding you you’re not her grandmother.’

‘You were right to keep reminding me. I was seeing her as the grandchild I’d never have from Ellie or a replacement for her instead of the grandchild I do have from the man I love as a son. And as for the first part-of course you’re my family. I was stressed earlier and it didn’t come out right, I was feeling territorial and unsettled by your sudden appearance and what it meant. I think I knew then that I wasn’t going to leave, even if I didn’t realise it, so I was trying to distance you. I was wrong. As I said-I can’t imagine a life without you in it, in time we’ll find a way to be together more permanently but we love each other enough to survive the distance. If that isn’t family I don’t know what is.’

‘I love you so much. If I hadn’t already promised Jason I wouldn’t kiss you... Okay. Okay I’ll be her Nana. Hi Gwen I’m your Nana.’

‘What did you see me as then Jason?’

‘Nanny.’

‘Nanny Serena. God I feel old.’

‘Biologically and legally you’re old enough to be her great grandmother.’

‘Thank you for that Jason. Don’t laugh Bernie, you’re three months older than me!Look Jason- I think Bernie and I should go home and get some rest. It’s been a very long day. We’ll be back in the morning-tonight is for the three of you to bond. Greta will be awake again soon.’

‘Okay. I can handle things here. I’ve read all the books.’

‘Don’t you think we should stay in case they need us?’

‘Two minutes as her Nana and you’re already a worry wart. They’ll be fine. Jason we’ll leave our phones on-if you need us call but Fleur will be happy to help you and she’s a professional. Ric and Sacha are still in the hospital as well.’

‘Okay.’

‘Congratulations Jason-I’m so proud of the man you’ve become.’ Serena pulled Kason up into a tight hug that he was very happy to return. ‘You are going to be a fantastic father-you already are. I may not have known her but I know your mother would be so proud of you. Your grandmother too.’

‘Thank you. I love you, both of you..’

‘We love you too. See you tomorrow love, bye Gwennie.’ Bernie kissed the tiny sleeping got in her arms before handing her over to Nanny so she too could hug their new ones.

‘I don’t like Gwennie.’

‘It’s Nana’s prerogative to nickname her grandchild- mine called me Bunny. Gwennie should count herself lucky. Bye.’ Serena handed Guinevere back to her father, making her way out hand in hand with Bernie, steps only faltering as they heard Gwen cry out. ‘Should we-‘

‘He needs to get used to it, she probably just misses us. Isn’t that the grandparents privilege-being loved but not having to deal with the screaming.’

‘Cameron had colic and Charlotte was prone to earaches as a baby. I do not miss the screaming.’

‘Ouch. Ellie was a perfect baby. It all came back to bite me in the ass when she became a teenager.’

‘Believe me daring you were lucky.’

* * *

  
‘Bernie?!’ She span around to find a familiar face bounding over to her. Serena had popped to the office to grab her bags, leaving Bernie to stock up on vending machine snacks whilst her girlfriend wasn’t looking.

‘Fletch!’

‘What are you doing here?’ He threw his arms around his exhausted looking friend.

‘Long story but I’ve just come from my freshly born Granddaughter in law.’

‘Greta’s had the baby? And you’re her grandmother?’

‘Her Nana, it was Jason and Greta’s idea. Oh Fletch she’s absolutely gorgeous-look at those eyes!’ She whipped out her phone and started flicking through the many shots of the four of them in various groups with Guinevere. Already the one Jason had taken of Serena, Gwen, and herself was her new phone background. It amazed even herself how close she had come to losing all of this-she’d been willing to fight but Serena had seemed so defeated that all hope had seemed lost. And now she had a granddaughter.

‘Good god how many photos did you take?’

‘A lot were taken by Serena.’ A lie- only a very few people were allowed to know how much of a softie she really was.

‘Speak of the devil-hello Granny.’

‘Enough of your cheek thank you Mr Fletcher and don’t thInk I don’t know what you’ve stuffed in your pocket Bernie-if you get back to the airport and realise they’re still in there melted I’m not buying you a new coat again. Has Bernie shown you the photos of our granddaughter Fletch?’

‘A few. Does she have a name?’

‘Guinevere Elinor Allinson-Haynes.’

‘Oh. Ok. Unusual first name, love the Elinor touch.’

‘Better than Berenice Grisleda.’

‘Oi!’

‘Your middle name is Griselda? Seriously?’ 

‘Seriously.’

‘No. You’re winding me up surely?’

‘Why would I pretend to be called Griselda? I can show you my passport if you’d like?’

‘Grisleda. Brilliant!’

‘Look Fletch it’s great to see you , I’ve missed you, but I’m absolutely knackered-I only flew in this morning. I’m in the country for a few days-I’d love to catch up properly and see the kids if they’re free?’

‘Yes and you can tell me what you’re doing dating Abi of all people when all three of us know you have your eye on someone else-I tell Bernie everything Fletch.’ She rolled his eyes at the panicked look he sent her girlfriend who simply smirked in response, winking overdramically at him.

‘Great. That’s already out? About as I I mean? God Sacha and his big mouth.’

‘Abi told me a few days ago-what has Sacha done?’

‘Never mind. Alright I’ll let you get off as I have no doubt that’s precisely what you’ll be doing instead of sleeping tonight.’

‘Fletcher!’

‘Come on Nanny before I fall asleep standing up.’

‘Ha! Nanny.’ Fletch flinched at the twin glared levelled at him. ‘Sorry-is Jase alright for visitors?’

‘Should be. He’s gone back to Greta’s room to wait for her to wake up.’

‘Congrats you two. Truly.’ He stalked off in search of his young friend.

‘Quick lets get out of here before we see anyone else.’

‘Maybe we should hold out coats over our heads so no one knows it’s us?’

‘A-no one else’s arse looks THAT good in skinny jeans and B- probably not the best idea given the extra security and why it’s needed.’

‘Crap. Of course. It’s so weird to think of this place in lockdown, terrified of the sort of threats I used to face in the field. Christ that’s the lift isn’t it? The one Raf...’ They stopped in front of the doors, both unable to stop themselves imagining their friend in there, terrified, knowing he was going to die.

‘Another area I try to avoid lingering around. I miss him. Did you see the memorial by the peace garden?’

‘No I came straight to your office-I couldn’t bear to wait a moment longer than I had to to see you.’

‘I’ll show you it tomorrow once it’s light.’ They set off once more with a final glance at the lift.

‘Should we take some flowers to your Mum whilst we’re there? She became a great grandmother today. Serena?’

‘You are bloody marvellous. How could I ever think about letting you go? I think that’s a wonderful idea. Perhaps next time you’re back we could take Guinevere to her? I doubt Jason would see much benefit from it but I think it’d be nice if the two of us did it.’

‘I spoke to her my last day here you know? Between my ignominious storming out of Henriks office and the fun run I went to her and promised to find you and look after you, to never let us be parted again. I failed.’

‘You absolutely did not fail. You weren’t to know Fredrik would go on a rampage, you weren’t to know Raf would be killed and Henrik traumatised. And even when we were on different continents I may have felt lonely but I knew I was never alone. The only time we’ve ever truly been parted was when I gave up on us earlier and broke up with you. You tried to fight for us and I didn’t allow it.’

‘No Serena, I didn’t fight it, not enough at least. It seemed an impossible and emotionally wrought situation. I have to ask though-what changed your mind?’

‘Our cheerleaders Fleur and Donna who made it perfectly clear what an idiot I had been. They made me realise that having a small part of you is unquantifiably better than having all of someone else.’

‘Fleur tried to get us back together? Forgive me if I struggle to believe that.’ Not quite true after Fleurs pep talk earlier but still bizarre.

‘She’s harmless-she’s a big flirt is all and she likes to watch you squirm.’

 ‘Yes I had noticed.’

‘I love YOU Bernie. It doesn’t matter who flirts with me, you’re still the one I’m coming home to even if that’s just to a Skype call. It doesn’t matter where we are because you are my home.’

‘I feel the same way.’

‘What was the other poem you were going to say earlier? The one about family?’  
  
‘ _What is a Family?_  
_A family is ....._  
_The sweetest feelings_  
_The warmest hugs_  
_Trust and togetherness_  
_Unconditional love_  
_The stories of our lives written on the same page_  
_The nicest memories anyone has ever made_  
_Treasured photos_  
_Thankful tears_  
_Hearts overflowing with all the years_  
_Being there for one another_  
_Supporting and caring_  
_Understanding, Helping, Sharing_  
_Walking life's path together_  
_And making the journey more beautiful because,_  
_We are a family.....And a family is Love.’_  
  
‘Wow. Beautiful. I love our family-Jason, Greta, Guinevere, Charlotte, Cameron, and Morven. It may not be the most traditional family in the world but it’s a family nonetheless.’

‘And Ellie. She’ll always be a part of our family-we’ll make sure Gwennie knows her Aunt Ellie.’

‘Thank you. You’re bloody marvellous you know that?’

‘I love you too.’

‘Let’s go home.’

**Author's Note:**

> The 'A Baby Girl' and 'What Is A Family' are both by anonymous


End file.
